Steven Universe: Magma's Tour
by The Real Blurr the Hedgehog
Summary: (Meant to take place after the events of Gem Harvest) "After befriending Magma Ruby, Steven decides to give Magma Ruby a tour of Beach City! But when a change of plans take Steven and Magma Ruby to the Barn, things might heat up..." WOW this took forever! This might be the longest one I have made so far, with the most development put into it. I hope you enjoy it!


Steven Universe: Magma's Tour

Created on 10/26/16

Fan episode created by: Tyzik Case

Steven Universe created by: Rebecca Sugar

Pearl: "Alright! Magma's room should be done tomorrow. Until then, you can sleep on the couch."

Magma Ruby (happily): "Thank you. I really appreciate it." Magma then turns to Steven with a little excitement on his face.

Magma Ruby: "Hey Steven, do you think you could show me around so I can get a feel of the place?"

Steven: "Sure! Come on and I'll show you the basic rooms of the Temple!" Steven directs Magma Ruby to the door across the warp pad. There, Steven opens Rose's room.

Steven: "I'll show you my mom's room first!" Steven steps in the room, followed by Magma Ruby, who looks around confused.

Magma Ruby (confused): "It's just an empty room with clouds. I don't see anything special about it…" Steven looks over to Magma with an overly excited face.

Steven: "Watch this! Room, I want a tiny pink whale to give me some fin!" And just like that, a tiny pink whale, about the same size as Steven's own hand, appeared and gave him a high five. The whale then made a small bellow and poofed away.

Magma (excited): "Whoa! That's cool!"

Steven: "I know, right? But the room can't create anything too large, or else it will overwhelm it." Steven then directed Magma Ruby to the door.

Steven: "Next up is the Bubbling Room! It's where we keep all of the Corrupted Gems we defeat." Steven then opens the door to the Burning Room and helps Magma Ruby into the room. Magma Ruby looks around the room, marveling the large number of bubbled Gems, including Jasper's gem.

Magma Ruby (nervous): "So, this is where you keep all of the Gems you defeat?"

Steven: "Yeah. Well, since I can't open the other rooms, I guess the Temple Tour is over…"

Magma: "Well, what about the town past the Temple?" Steven looked at Magma Ruby with sudden realization.

Steven: "Oh, you mean Beach City. I guess I could show you around…it might be fun!" Steven and Magma Ruby then exit the door and head outside. There, Steven directs Magma Ruby to Beach City.

Steven: "First up on our Beach City tour is The Big Donut!" Steven stops in front of the Big Donut, followed by Magma Ruby, who looks up at the building.

Magma Ruby: "So, what's so special about this place? It's just a donut shop."

Steven: "It's where my best friends Sadie and Lars work! Come on, I'll show you!" Steven walks up to the door, but notices the big closed sign on the door.

Steven (disappointed): "Aw man! I wanted to introduce you to them!"

Magma Ruby: "Well, what about the other places in town? So far we've only been here on my tour."

Steven: "Oh yeah! Come on!" Steven takes Magma's hand excitedly and takes him to the Funland Arcade. There, Magma Ruby looks in awe at the multitude of colors emitting from the arcade machines.

Magma Ruby (excited): "This place looks awesome! Can I try a game?"

Steven (concerned): "I would, but the last time that happened with the others I had to pay for the damage they accidentally made."

Magma Ruby (disappointed): "I understand." Then, Steven takes his hand once again and directs him to the amusement park, also named Funland. Magma Ruby looked at all of the rides such as a huge roller coaster, a ball toss, and much more.

Magma Ruby: "This place looks fun! Why don't we get a closer look?"

Steven: "Yeah, I'm still banned from here because of what happened on the Teacup Ride…"

Magma Ruby: "Well, what happened?"

Steven: "I'd rather not talk about it." Then Steven directs Magma back towards the town, and towards Beach Citywalk Fries.

Magma Ruby: "So, this place only sells fries?"

Steven: "Yep! I always get fry bits here." Magma looks around confused for a bit before turning back towards Steven.

Magma Ruby: "Should we go somewhere else? Like the neighboring restaurant?"

Steven: "Oh, you mean Fish Stew Pizza. I think they're closed today. Sorry."

Magma Ruby: "It's ok." Magma Ruby then looks up towards the hill and sees a big red building with a gray roof. Intrigued, Magma starts trailing up the hill.

Steven (confused): "Where are you going? We haven't finished our Beach City Tour yet!"

Magma Ruby: "Well, can't we include that house in the tour?" Steven looks up towards the top of the hill and lets out a long sigh.

Steven: "I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you the Barn…"

Magma Ruby then continues to tread up the hill, followed by Steven, who is exhausted by the time they reached the top.

Steven (exhausted): "Can you at least slow down? I know you're excited, but you'll just have to be patient." After Steven caught his breath, him and Magma Ruby made their way to the front of the Barn. There, Magma Ruby looked at the absurd and ridiculous modifications, such as the entire backside of a pickup truck hanging just above the door. They both stopped in front of the door and stood silent for a split second.

Magma Ruby: "So wait, there are people still living here? Who would live in such a…DUMP?!" Right after Magma Ruby said that, Steven knocked on the door and turned towards Magma.

Steven (overly excited): "You'll see!" Just then, the door opened and out came Lapis and Peridot.

Steven (excited): "Hi guys! How have things been going?"

Lapis: "Fine, I guess."

Peridot: "Well, Veggie-Head has been acting rowdy recently," and then she pointed to the sleeping Veggie-Head, "but other than that, nothing much has been going on." Just as she finishes speaking about their pumpkin dog problems, Peridot notices the Ruby standing next to Steven.

Peridot: "Who's this, Steven?"

Steven (still excited): "Lapis, Peridot, I'd like to introduce…Magma Ruby!" Magma just stood there and waved a bit at the two with a nervous smile.

Lapis: "Nice to meet you. I'm Lapis Lazuli. And this is Peridot."

Magma Ruby: "Nice to meet you Peridot and Lapis." Peridot turned to Steven after Lapis' kind introduction.

Peridot: "How did you meet him? And more importantly, is he affiliated with Homeworld?"

Steven: "Well for one thing, he is not part of Homeworld anymore. Not that he ever was…" Peridot, upon hearing this, let out a sigh of relief.

Peridot: "So, how did you meet him? I'd like to know that please…"

Steven: "Well, Pearl and the others detected his presence in the Kindergarten thinking it was another Corrupted Gem we missed. But upon searching for what felt like hours, we found him training his magma powers." Just as Steven finished his sentence, Peridot interrupted him. Lapis and Magma Ruby walked towards the conversation right as Steven finished.

Peridot (confused): "So wait, he has MAGMA POWERS?" Steven nodded his head and started to speak, only to be interrupted by Lapis this time.

Lapis: "What's so special about magma powers?" Peridot looked at Lapis with a perplexed look on her face.

Peridot: "Magma powers are EXTREMELY rare and are only wielded by certain types of Gems. These powers are so rare in fact, that even the DIAMONDS don't know that much about them!"

Steven: "Then how do YOU know so much about magma powers?"

Peridot: "That's not relevant. Now, I should do some elaborate experiments on your Ruby friend to better understand these powers…" As soon as Peridot finished her sentence, the words rattled around in Magma's head and settled. Infuriated, he summoned his Sonic Pulse Gauntlet threw a punch at Peridot, which she narrowly avoided. Lapis and Steven hurried over to Peridot, checking to see if she was fine.

Peridot (terrified): "He tried to attack me! And I didn't even do anything!"

Steven: "I think you said something to make him mad! Magma, please stop! She didn't mean it!" Magma Ruby just ignored every plea Steven said.

Magma Ruby (infuriated): "I don't want to be experimented on! Not again!" Magma Ruby then brought up 3 large chunks of magma rock and hurled them at Peridot and the others, 2 of which were avoided, but the last one struck Peridot, knocking her to the ground. Magma Ruby then walked over to Peridot and picked her up.

Peridot: "W-wait! We can still talk about this, right?"

Magma Ruby: "Nope." Magma Ruby then prepared a punch, but then Lapis immobilized Magma with the water from the nearby hole, causing him to drop Peridot, who ran behind Steven.

Lapis: "This should hold him for a while."

Steven: "What was that about? You almost poofed her!" Magma Ruby then turned the water he was immobilized in into hissing steam. After landing on the ground, he walked towards Steven slowly. As he got closer, Steven could see that he was welling up with tears.

Magma Ruby: "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY!" By now, tears were streaking down his face, which he wiped off quickly. Steven then looked back at Peridot for a bit before coming to a quick conclusion.

Steven: "Peridot wanted to experiment on you…that's why you got upset…" Peridot then came out from behind Steven slowly.

Steven: "If you didn't interrupt me when I was introducing him, you would've known that Magma Ruby was experimented on! That's why he lashed out at you!" Peridot, feeling bad about what she said, tried to approach Magma Ruby, but he jumped onto the roof of the Barn.

Lapis: "I'll go talk to him. You guys wait here." Lapis then sprouted her wings and flew to the roof of the Barn.

Peridot: "Since when did that Ruby and Lapis become friends?"

On the roof, Lapis found Magma Ruby sitting on the edge looking at the vast Farmland that was being shadowed by the sunset. Lapis then sat down next to Magma, who scooted away from Lapis a few inches. Lapis could see that tears were still streaking down Magma Ruby's face.

Lapis: "You ok? You seemed awfully mad back there…I'm sure Peridot didn't mean it."

Magma Ruby: "I know, it's just that…I have a rather bad past with Homeworld, and when Peridot said earlier she would use me for experiments…I…I felt terrified." Lapis looked at Magma Ruby and nodded, and Magma replied with a warm smile.

Magma Ruby: "I'm feeling better now, thanks for talking with me." Magma Ruby then walked to the front of the Barn and jumped down, and was shortly followed by Lapis. Upon seeing Magma Ruby once again, Peridot hid behind Steven. As Magma Ruby approached the two, Peridot got more scared by the second.

Magma Ruby: "Don't worry, I won't lash out again." Peridot came out from behind Steven cautiously.

Magma Ruby: "You can do the experiment if you want to."

Peridot: "That attack WAS the experiment! I just needed you to demonstrate your powers and that would've been it!"

Steven: "Then why didn't you say so before?!" They all looked at Peridot, who shrugged her shoulders nervously. Then, Steven noticed the sunset was almost over. He walked over to Magma Ruby.

Steven: "It's getting dark out…we should get going. See you guys later!" Magma Ruby and Steven then started trailing back down the hill, the sunset ending right when they got to the bottom. Magma Ruby then looked back up towards the Barn and sighed. Then, Steven tapped him on the shoulder softly.

Steven: "Do you want to race back to the Temple?"

Magma Ruby: "Sure. But I'll warn you, it'll be hard to keep up with me!" Steven and Magma Ruby then raced back to the Temple, ready to rest after a long day…


End file.
